


« Alors qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me mettre la fessée ? »

by Tomlinpute



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Zayn, Established Relationship, M/M, Student Zayn, Teacher Liam, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Liam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinpute/pseuds/Tomlinpute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam est professeur dans une école pour créatures magiques; il sort avec l’un de ses élèves, Zayn depuis peu. Si jusqu’à maintenant les cours en sa présence s’étaient bien déroulés, Zayn va se faire un plaisir de changer ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	« Alors qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me mettre la fessée ? »

Liam regarda ses élèves entrer peu à peu dans sa salle de classe. Il n’était pas nerveux. Il pratiquait ce métier depuis quelques années maintenant, et malgré que ce cours soit une première pour lui, il connaissait à présent assez cette école et ses étudiants pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas vraiment de quoi s’inquiéter. Lorsque la cloche sonna il attendit quelques secondes que le groupe de personnes devant lui se calme avant de se lever.

« Bonjour, comme la plupart d’entre vous doit déjà le savoir, je suis le professeur Liam Jams. Je m’occupe d’habitude du cours d’histoire de notre monde et de nos civilisations ainsi que de la formation de nos jeunes loups, je me suis cependant porté volontaire ce trimestre pour donner lieu à des cours d’écritures et de littérature, une option facultative. Ceci sous-entend que vous n’êtes en rien obligé de venir à ce cours et donc que j’exige de vous de la motivation et de l’implication. Ceux qui ne sont ici que pour s’amuser peuvent d’ores et déjà ranger leurs affaires et sortir de cette salle. »

Liam regarda impassible chacun des étudiants, montrant à quel point il était sérieux. Etant mentor, il connaissait très bien la plupart de ses élèves. Il savait donc que certains avaient choisi cette option dans le but de faire ami-ami avec lui, une chose qu’il ne tolérait pas durant ses cours.

« Maintenant, étant donné que c’est la première fois que je vous vois dans ce contexte je ne vais pas trop vous en demander; vous passerez la première heure à écrire. Tout ce que je souhaite est de vous redécouvrir en tant qu’écrivain. Je vous demande un court texte, une histoire en fait, entre 1000 et 10 000 mots. Ca peut-être n’importe quoi, laissez votre imagination vous guider et ne vous limitez à rien. Vous me les rendrez à la fin de l’heure ; vous aurez ensuite le droit à une pause de 15 minutes avant que nous ne commencions le cours. Vous pouvez commencer.»

La classe se mit au travail immédiatement et Liam se sourit légèrement à lui-même, satisfait de cette réaction. Il venait de se rasseoir à son bureau lorsque son regard croisa celui de Zayn. Dire qu’il n’avait pas chercher à l’éviter durant les cinq dernière minutes aurait été un mensonge, mais les magnifique orbes noisettes de son amant auraient été trop distrayantes à son gout. Celui-ci était en train de le fixer un peu rêveusement à la place d’écrire, comme tous les autres. Liam n’en était même pas étonné, Zayn avait toujours été difficile en classe. Le châtain lui fit signe de se mettre au travail et Zayn s’y résigna, non sans soupirer au préalable.

Cependant Liam, lui, ne s’arrêta pas d’observer le métis pour autant. Son petit-ami était magnifique comme à son habitude. Ils avaient touts deux étés en retard ce matin et Zayn n’avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer autant qu’il l’aurait voulu; quelques mèches de ses cheveux ébènes retombaient délicieusement devant ses yeux et Liam ne put s’empêcher d’en faire un parallèle avec son habituelle coiffure post-coitale. Le châtain laissa ensuite son regard retomber jusqu’à son cou, là où se rencontraient le col de la chemise blanche d’uniforme de Zayn et les quelques marques qu’il devinait avoir laissé la nuit dernière.

-

Lorsque la sonnerie sonna de nouveau, cette fois pour marquer la fin de cette première heure de cours, les élèves se ruèrent presque à son bureau pour y poser leurs feuilles. Les filles en particulier lui sourirent beaucoup et s’attardèrent à son bureau. Une bonne partie d’entre elles s’écartèrent cependant lorsque Zayn arriva à son tour. Leur relation n’était plus un secret depuis quelques mois déjà, et les plus intelligentes devaient bien se rendre compte qu’elles ne faisaient absolument pas le poids face à Zayn. Les autres s’attiraient, sans exceptions, les foudres du métis.

Aujourd’hui cependant Zayn ne sembla pas s’en soucier. Il déposa sa copie au sommet du tas de feuilles déjà accumulé, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres et sortit de la salle pour profiter de sa pause.

Lorsque Liam baissa les yeux, le titre lui sauta aux yeux. _« Le professeur et son élève – Une fiction homo-érotique de Zayn Connor_  »

-

Liam accueillit ses élèves de manière un peu plus tendue un quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Evidemment il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de lire le texte de Zayn. Et évidemment il avait été très… Graphique. Et sans aucun doute à propos de lui baisant violemment Zayn contre son bureau.

Liam prit une gorgé de son café noir, essayant de se détendre et de se reconcentrer alors que les élèves retrouvaient leurs places. Son calme apparent ne dura évidemment pas lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l’élève du fond, qui lui souriait malicieusement, comme s’il savait exactement ce qui gênait Liam.

Liam se leva rapidement, s’éloignant du bureau qu’il ne pouvait même plus regarder sans visualiser les images que Zayn avait imprimé dans son esprit. Il se força à sourire à ses élèves et commença sa première leçon. Les secrets de la littérature lui parurent bien ennuyeux après sa dernière lecture.

-

Lorsque la deuxième heure prit fin et alors que les élèves commençaient tous à ranger leurs affaires, Zayn s’avança vers son bureau. Le métis essayait de cacher sans succès son sourire et Liam n’en fut que plus exaspéré. Il alla fermer la porte –à clé- de la salle, peu désireux qu’on les interrompe.

« Donc, j’imagine que tu as lu mon texte ? » Dit Zayn avec un sourire de contentement. Liam revint s’installer derrière son bureau, prenant soin de ne pas se placer trop près de son, oh, si attirant élève.

« Assied-toi s’il te plait » Répondit Liam avec un geste de la main.

« Tu l’as aimé ? » Demanda Zayn sans s’asseoir pour autant, bien trop heureux d’avoir toute l’attention de Liam.

« Non. » Mentit Liam, essayant de paraitre professionnel. « J’ai trouvé ça vraiment inapproprié Zayn. Ce n’est pas amusant et si quelqu’un d’autre que moi avait lu ce texte on aurait pu tous les deux avoir beaucoup d’ennuis. »

Zayn rit un peu avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. « Mais ce n’est qu’une histoire. Tu as dit toi-même que l’on pouvait écrire ce que l’on voulait sans se restreindre à quoique ce soit. C’est ce que j’ai fait, professeur. » Il s’arrêta quelques secondes pour dévorer du regard Liam qui restait impassible derrière son bureau.

« Mais je suis désolé que ça ne t’ai pas plus. J’ai juste… Toujours eu ce petit fantasme. » Continua le brun, ne semblant pas si désolé que ça.

« Tu sais… » Dit Liam, alors qu’il se relevait pour s’avancer et se tenir face à face avec Zayn. « Si quiconque entendait parler de ça, il pourrait assumer que cette histoire est vraie et ça pourrait m’attirer de nombreux problèmes. J’ai dû me plier en quatre pour faire accepter notre relation, mais si les directeurs de l’école pensent que je t’implique dans des jeux sexuels sans une salle de cours… S’en est fini de mon poste. » Il essaya de parler calmement pour paraître sérieux mais le renflement au niveau de son entre-jambe ne trompait personne. Zayn mordilla légèrement sa lèvre d’anticipation.

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me mettre la fessée ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Zayn en levant un sourcil.

« Non.» Répondit calmement Liam en s’avançant pour presser son corps contre celui de Zayn. Il n’était plus en état de se contrôler. Zayn le provoquait constamment, se jouant de lui sans remords et si Liam n’avait aucun mal à admettre que Zayn était sa plus grande faiblesse, il détestait qu’on se serve de ce talon d’Achille contre lui. Même si c’était Zayn lui-même qui s’en amusait. Liam embrassa tendrement l’oreille du métis avant d’y murmurer «Je vais te baiser.»

Ce fut au tour de Zayn de se sentir piégé. Il était effectivement capable de jouer de ses avantages pour embêter Liam, mais lorsque le châtain décidait que le jeu était terminé Zayn n’était vraiment plus en mesure de contrôler quoique ce soit. Le métis n’eut pas le temps de répondre à son amant puisque celui-ci s’était déjà jeté sur ses lèvres, passant même deux mains aventureuses sous sa chemise. Zayn laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque l’une d'entre elles redescendit pour palper son érection à travers son jean.

La surprise passée il se frotta à la main de Liam sans aucune gêne. Défaisant rapidement les boutons de la chemise de Zayn, Liam le poussa contre son bureau avant d’attraper l’arrière de ses genoux pour l’y faire s’allonger. Il n’est pas si violant d’habitude, mais le texte de Zayn décrivait un professeur très dominant. Il se pencha sur le brun et embrassa son torse, respirant pleinement l’odeur du parfum si caractéristique du jeune homme.

Zayn gémit plaintivement lorsque le châtain atteint la limite de son jean pour se relever ensuite. Liam regarda Zayn droit dans les yeux, satisfait de voir qu’il avait retrouvé tout le contrôle que le plus jeune avait essayé de lui voler.

Rejouant le scénario de l’histoire, Liam envoya négligemment son propre t-shirt à travers la pièce. Il avait très bien conscience du regard gourmand de son amant sur lui; il y avait de nombreux avantages à être un loup-garou mais sa musculature n’était que plus développé grâce à son statut d’alpha. Là où le corps de Zayn avait quelque chose de gracieux et même de doux, le corps massif de Liam était sculpté pour le combat. Il était né pour diriger.

« Tu me parais bien moins arrogant maintenant, Zayn. » lâcha innocemment Liam, faisant glisser un doigt le long de la cuisse du métis encore recouverte de son jean. Les pupilles de Zayn étaient incroyablement dilatées, remplies de désir et Liam ne put qu’imaginer les siennes y être semblables.

« Est-ce que tu as été un méchant garçon Zayn ? Est-ce que tu as été vilain ? » demanda Liam d’un ton séducteur. Les mots sonnaient terriblement clichés dans leur situation mais Liam tenait réellement à s’en tenir au script du plus jeune. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui avant de frotter son sexe contre celui du métis.

« Putain- Liam—» Zayn fut brusquement interrompu par le châtain qui fit durement claquer sa main contre sa cuisse.

« On ne jure pas dans ma classe Zayn, à moins que l’on ne veuille être puni. »

« Oui c’est ça Liam, puni-moi. » gémit le brun désespérément alors qu’il ferma ses yeux et laissa sa tête rouler en arrière sur le bureau. Liam se releva alors, gardant ses main sur les genoux écartés du brun un instant avant de les retirer pour défaire sa braguette et donner un peu plus de place à son érection. Il se caressa deux trois fois avant de finalement baisser son pantalon sur ses hanches en même temps que son boxer pour en sortir son sexe. Il soupira d’aise avant de redonner toute son attention au jeune homme devant lui. Il fit traîner ses ongles sur les côtes du garçon, le faisant ainsi quelque peu siffler puis lorsque sa main atteignit son jean, elle le déboutonna avant de le tirer violemment pour faire se relever un peu Zayn et le lui enlever totalement. La respiration de Zayn était lourde et Liam pouvait parfaitement voir sa poitrine gonfler au rythme de ses inspirations.

Liam s’avança entre les cuisses de son amant, attrapant d’un main sa cheville droite. Il la caressa tendrement avant de brusquement la remonter pour la poser sur son épaule alors que sa main redescendit en frôlant doucement la cuisse de son élève. Liam prit alors l’initiative de calmement caresser la bosse que formait le sous-vêtement du plus jeune.

« Arrête de t’amuser » lança Zayn d’un ton presque mordant, clairement déjà proche de la jouissance. Le plus âgé secoua la tête avant de se pourlécher les lèvres.

« Je croyais que l’élève aimait que son professeur s’amuse avec lui. Qu’il aimait jouer. » Liam se pencha pour lécher du bout de la langue un teton qu’il savait assez sensible par expérience avant de le mordiller. Il releva les yeux pour regarder Zayn secouer vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation.

« Non ! Je- C’était juste un texte- Pas ce que je veux. Je te veux toi. Je veux que tu fasses quelque que chose, j’ai besoin de toi en moi. » souffla Zayn. Liam releva la tête. Le brun savait très bien ce que ce genre de supplique lui faisait et si Liam aurait bien aimé jouer avec le plus jeune encore un peu il désespérait maintenant de pouvoir s’enfouir en lui.

« Très bien. » Dit-il finalement, s’occupant de retirer les derniers vêtements qui les séparaient encore. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu’au sexe du brun et il ne put s’empêcher de se lécher les lèvres. Il avait vraiment envie de pouvoir enfin prendre Zayn, mais de voir son sexe comme ça, dure et déjà humide… Il avait besoin d’y poser les lèvres, de le gouter. Il le prit fermement dans sa main avant de le prendre en bouche aussitôt. Zayn gémit de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus fort.

Il se releva lorsqu’il sentit Zayn se tourner un peu sur le côté et le regarda sortir une petite bouteille de lubrifiant de la poche de son jean.

« T’avais vraiment tout prévu hein, enfoiré » fit Liam, un sourire tendre malgré tout aux lèvres. Zayn ne répondit que par un petit sourire en coin. Le châtain attrapa la lotion que lui tendait son amant et s’en couvrit précautionneusement les doigts avant de les glisser entre les fesses du brun et de le pénétrer doucement.

Il regarda, satisfait, une des mains de Zayn s’agripper fermement au bureau alors que la deuxième attrapa son sexe pour le toucher dans de lents mouvements de va et viens. Liam ne fit que le pénétrer dans un premier temps puis étira un peu plus le muscle lorsqu’il sentit Zayn se détendre un peu plus. Il ralentit un peu lorsque les soupirs du métis se firent un peu trop erratiques et fut presque tenté d’arrêter complétement lorsque Zayn lui jeta un « t’arrête pas » un peu prétentieux à la figure.

Il décida finalement d’ajouter un troisième doigt après avoir simplement pincé le jeune homme à la hanche pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait décidemment pas son mot à dire dans cette situation.

Il eut une pensée fugace à propos de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient et des ennuis qu’ils pourraient réellement avoir si quelqu’un venait à les surprendre. Cet élan de bon sens disparu aussi vite qu’il était apparu lorsqu’il vit l’état de débauche avancé dans lequel Zayn était. Il n’en avait rien à faire de son travail, à cet instant il avait juste besoin de Zayn.

Il retira ses doigts, souriant tendrement à la plainte qu’émit le plus jeune et ne perdit pas plus de temps: il appliqua une bonne noisette de lubrifiant sur son sexe, l’étala et se jeta presque ente les cuisse du métis pour s’y enfoncer sans une once de tendresse; ils savaient tous les deux que ce n’était pas ce qu’ils recherchaient aujourd’hui.

La sensation d’être en Zayn ne le décevait jamais. Il grogna presque dans le cou du brun et patienta quelques secondes avant de commencer un mouvement de va et viens assez rapide.

Liam tenait Zayn par les hanches, le pénétrant durement alors que le plus jeune lui gémissait comme un mantra d’aller plus vite. En temps normal, Liam aurait été inquiet que quelqu’un les entende, mais là, à cet instant même, il ne se serait arrêté pour rien au monde ; les gémissement du métis était l’une des choses les plus excitantes qu’il n’ait jamais entendu.

Liam ne s’arrêta à aucun moment, continuant de prendre le garçon jusqu’à qu’il commence à sentir un nœud familier se nouer dans son bas ventre. Avant qu’il n’atteigne lui-même l’orgasme c’est tout d’abord Zayn qui jouit dans un grognement animal tout en se resserrant autour de Liam. Cette soudaine pression fut tout ce dont Liam avait besoin pour jouir à son tour ente les reins du garçon.

Essoufflé, il resta quelques minutes en Zayn, la tête enfouie dans son cou occupée à l’embrasser. Leurs respirations lourdes et erratiques furent les seuls sons qui résonnèrent dans la pièce jusqu’à que Liam se relève. Puisque Zayn ne bougea pas, Liam s’occupa de nettoyer le sperm qui coulait déjà d’entre ses jambes avant de commencer à ramasser leur habits.

« Pardon » murmura Zayn, semblant sincère cette fois-ci. Liam ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il avait vécu des scènes étranges, mais ça… Ca c’était exceptionnel. Le rire mélodieux de Zayn rejoint le sien et il lui tendit la main pour l’inciter à se relever.

« On devrait surement se rhabiller » fit Liam un peu amèrement. Si Zayn était magnifique à son habitude, le voir nu et aussi accessible était toujours un plaisir auquel il était dure de renoncer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillèrent silencieusement jusqu’à ce que Zayn lance ironiquement « Tu veux bien me faire mon mot de retard ? » Liam rit de plus belle avant de l’attraper par la taille et de l’embrasser. « D’accord. Juste pour cette fois. »


End file.
